


Owe You One

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, M/M, adorabledemon!Jongin, chanbaek probs having a crush on Kyungsoo, fluffy of sorts, messy!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: For seventeen years he was followed by a demon, on the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday it was gone. But not really.





	Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

> EXO HORROR FANFIC SHOW
> 
> Day 5 - Demons

He has felt it, lurking, surrounding, stalking, since he was eight. It was a party with his cousins, and they dared him to read a verse from an old book from their grandmother. All the lights went out on the house that day, and since then Kyungsoo was positively sure he was being followed by a demon.

Occasionally he would mention that to a friend or to his mother, but they always laughed, thinking he was making some sort of joke. He looked for priests, for mediums, for all religions where demons were slightly mentioned, they all refused to help as soon as they read the verse he had once read out loud.

Kyungsoo was sure he was being followed by a demon, until the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday. That morning he woke up, brushed his teeth, dressed whatever pair of pants and shirt were clean on the floor and left his dorm room for class. It wasn’t until he sat down on his usual spot that he noticed. The feeling was gone. His shoulders were not tense, his head wasn’t pounding, and so far, he had seen no shadows lurking.

“Baekhyun…” He whispered to his friend that seated in the row in front and below him. The other didn’t respond, too entertained with his cellphone to listen, so he was obligated to throw his whole backpack at his friend’s head.

The professor at front looked at them with a stern look but went on anyways with his lecture. Kyungsoo them mouthed to Baekhyun that they had to talk after class. That it was important.

“So, what you’re saying is that there really was a demon?” Baekhyun questioned, surprised at seeing his friend so lively, sporting a big smile and bright eyes. “You’ve had a demon on your back, for seventeen years?!”

“Yes, that’s what I have been trying to tell you for the past seven years” Kyungsoo laughed it off, sitting in front of his friend. “But now it’s ok, I guess. I don’t feel like anything is following me any longer.”

Baekhyun treated his friend for lunch, as an apology for not believing him for all those years and as a celebration of his birthday. What was simple lunch turned into a whole day, of movies, arcade and ice cream. He had to remember to make Baekhyun own him apologies more often. It was pretty late when they got late to their dorm building, Baekhyun was his door neighbor and shared his room with culinary major, Minseok.

It was almost past curfew when they reached their floor, but something strange seemed to be going on. Kyungsoo’s room door was open, and a couple boxes were on the floor. Both he and Baekhyun ran towards the door, only to find Minseok chatting with the coordinator of the rooms, Chanyeol, and another stranger.

“Oh, here he is!” Chanyeol first said, raising the clipboard he was holding. “Kyungsoo, I tried to reach you all day, where were you?” He got closer, pulling both he and Baekhyun to his room. “He had an emergency, meet Jongin.” Chanyeol pointed his clipboard to the stranger.

Kyungsoo was frozen in place. The stranger, Jongin, was wearing a dusty pink sweater and washed out jeans, big glasses with thin frames and soft fluffy light grey hair. He was adorable, and yet, Kyungsoo felt nothing but bad vibes coming from him.

“Hello, I’m sorry for intruding your room like this!” Jongin said, reaching his hand forward only for Kyungsoo to awkwardly shake.

“I called and texted you about this” Chanyeol went on again, showing the couple boxes around his room, and how everything was magically neat and cleaned. “We had an emergency with Jongin here, his room had a pretty bad infiltration and it won’t be habitable until the end of next month. Apparently that part of the building has some pretty rotten pipes.” The coordinator scratched his nape, crooked smile on his face.

“Since he couldn’t reach you, I helped cleaning and organizing everything for you.” Minseok said gently, his words hiding a hint of ‘I know that you go through some shitty stuff, so I’m not judging you’. “Everything is clean and folded on your wardrobe, ok?”

“Thanks, but Chanyeol, my room is not _built_ for two people.” Kyungsoo questioned, since his room had only one bedroom and a very small living room/makeshift kitchen. “I don’t to be the bad guy, but two people living here will be a hassle.”

“I know, I know” Chanyeol looked at him with his pleading eyes, the ones Kyungsoo wanted to punch out of its sockets but couldn’t say no to. “I’m going to start looking for another place for Jongin tomorrow, but at least for the weekend, can’t he just stay here?”

Kyungsoo sighed, and that was a yes. So Chanyeol celebrated, and Jongin smiled sweetly at both.

“I promise not to bother you, ok? I’ll be quiet and almost invisible, like a shadow” He said jokingly, pulling his backpack to his shoulder. “I’ll take the couch for these days, it’ll be fine.”

“Ok, so I’ll let you to get to know each other better. Kyungsoo, call me if you need anything. I owe you this one, _big time_.” Chanyeol said, leaving a sneaky kiss at the top of his friends’ head. All three other left, leaving only Kyungsoo and Jongin behind.

“So, what’s you---” Kyungsoo turned to ask as the door closed but was surprised to be pushed so his back was against the door.

“I’ve been waiting.” Jongin said, but his words sounded distorted, his eyes had a shadow over them like he was _possessed_. “Seventeen years, Kyungsoo. I’ve spent my young years with you, you had me tied to your feet for seventeen years.” Jongin was mad. Like a demon “And what did you use me for?! Nothing! I couldn’t even be of use to someone, you just had me tied to you so you could torture me!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were as wide as they could be, his mouth would open and close like a fish. It was hard processing all this. At a moment he was celebrating that the demoniac presence around him had left, at the next second, it was back at full force as a whole man, not just a shadow anymore.

“You are evil” Jongin said, eyes sharp and fangs showing. His whole aura was tense, and hot.

“You are a demon” Kyungsoo managed to say. “How the actual fuck am I _eviler_ than you?!”

“You tortured me! I had to follow you everywhere! You had three wishes, and you asked for absolutely nothing, your entire life! How is that shit even possible?!” The demon whined, letting Kyungsoo go so he could go slump on the couch and look miserable.

“I-I didn’t know!” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his sore shoulder. “I was a child, and my cousins dared me to read that. I was scared. Your presence weighed me down for years! I… No one would exorcise you away from me!”

Jongin looked up, seemingly deeply offended at what he had just heard.

“You wanted to exorcise me?” The demon honestly looked in the verge of tears, but Kyungsoo couldn’t see anything when he covered his face with both hands. “I can’t believe this…”

“What would you expect me to do?” Kyungsoo complained, walking towards the couch and sitting next to the demon, a bold move. “You never talked to me either!”

“I couldn’t, ok?” Jongin said in a very teary voice. “The ritual you made was really shitty, and I was stuck in between worlds. You just had to call my name again, it was on the paper. I would then be able to go through completely.” He leaned back, accidentally hitting the wall with his head with too much force. As he complained, Kyungsoo got up and returned shortly with an ice pack, gently putting it on Jongin’s head.

“I’m sorry.” He said, sitting next to the demon again. “Following me around must have been really painful, and I’m sorry. But I really didn’t know”

Jongin was surprised at that, looking at the man holding an icepack against his head and apologizing for making a demon’s life, hell. It was truly surprising.

“I’m sorry I weighed you down for all these years” Jongin whispered, lifting his hand to the ice pack to pull it away, only to hold it against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, he knew he had hit it with too much strength before. “And I’m sorry about plotting on haunting you for the next year or so…”

Kyungsoo could be feeling offended, but he honestly just felt like laughing. And so, he did, and proceeded to hold the ice pack against his own shoulder.

“How about this, we take this opportunity to make things right” Kyungsoo suggested, making Jongin light up ever so slightly. “Is this body yours?”

“Of course!” Jongin sounded offended. “You think I possessed someone? Consent is important Kyungsoo, even for demons!” He went on and Kyungsoo apologized again, making him calm down right after.

“How about we stay friends?” Kyungsoo suggested. “You must know a lot about me already and… I know nothing about you, so I’ll try to make it up to you by being your friend, and you make up to me by being my friend.”

“I don’t know if I can be friends with someone I’ve watched having sex with someone else… And himself” Jongin joked, a sly smirk on his face, only to be hit on the shoulder by Kyungsoo.

“I can’t believe you were looking!” Kyungsoo was completely red at that, wanting to find somewhere to hide forever.

“It’s not like I had an option, you’re so loud…” Jongin went on, and laughed when Kyungsoo stood up. He wasn’t laughing all that much when he threw the icepack on his crotch.

“So, the rules are: We do not talk about you having watched me having sex, we do not talk about you reading my diary, and we do not talk about how I cried watching anime. Deal?” Kyungsoo reached his hand forward for Jongin to shake and while laughing, he did.

Jongin was walking with him out of their shared dorm, the demon’s arm slumped over his shoulders. Kyungsoo was almost regretting that idea, but deep inside he felt nice. No one in the world knew him better than Jongin, and he couldn’t wait to spend as much time getting to know him back.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PWP BUT WELP  
IT'S FLUFFY


End file.
